An unexpected emotion
by indescribable
Summary: Hermione and Ginny begin to have feelings for each other. Will they follow through?


Walking down the almost deserted corridor, she felt helpless. She couldn't understand what had gone wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. What if it happened again? What if it was permanent, with no way of going back to being normal? As she reached the portrait hole, she slowed down. What if Ginny was in the common room? She swayed on the spot slightly. All she could think of was last night.

"Its alright. I think he knew what was coming." sighed Ginny as she lay on her bed, examining the cracks on the ceiling. "I'd been off him for ages. It was just finding the right time to do it."

"It was the right thing to do." said a tired, bushy haired sixth year. She was sprawled on the bed, half reading and half listing to Ginny going on about Dean.

"Its just the look on his face when I said it, he looked like he was going to cry or something!" Ginny exclaimed. "I mean, maybe I should have waited to see if he'd changed."

"I'm sure he wouldn't have." said Hermione. She yawned. "Its pretty late Ginny, maybe I should go back to my dorm now?" She got up to leave, closing her book and straightening the covers of the bed she had been lying on.

"No! Please, I promise I won't talk about dean anymore!"

"I'm really tired." laughed Hermione, slightly taken aback at Ginny's desperation.

"Pretty please!" said Ginny putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

Hermione stared laughing and made a run for the door, but Ginny, being much quicker beat her to it.

"Not like that you don't" she cried now in a fit of giggles. Hermione joined in again as Ginny wrestled her to the ground. "Now this is called having you exactly where I want you!" Ginny was now lying on top of Hermione pinning her arms to the ground. The laughter died out and they stared at each other for several long moments. Suddenly without even thinking about what she was doing, Ginny lowered her head to Hermione's level and kissed her on the lips. They stayed still for almost a minute, until Ginny opened her mouth slightly and caressed Hermione's tongue with hers. Hermione's body relaxed as her own tongue made its way into Ginny. They kissed for what seemed like half of an hour until Hermione suddenly broke free.

"What was that?" she gasped.

"I don't know." said Ginny. Hermione was looking confused but the younger girl was grinning. "It felt good though."

"We shouldn't, this isn't…" Hermione tried to finish her sentence but Ginny took her back in her arms and began to kiss her again. Hermione froze for a moment before giving into her friend. She couldn't deny how good this felt. They stumbled over to the bed and lay down as Ginny attacked Hermione's robes and top. She threw them both off and stared at the vision of Hermione in just her underwear. She had seen glances of her in her bra from when they had shared a room only last summer but nothing was like this. The black lace seemed to only enhance her C cup breasts. Hermione unclasped the back of her underwear as Ginny slowly edged her hand towards her friends chest. Suddenly Hermione flung herself up bashing her chest into Ginny's.

"I heard something" she whispered jumping off the bed and crouching behind it. Ginny having had practice at acting quickly pushed Hermione under the bed and shoved her robes and bra under her pillow. The door creaked and a familiar face peered round the door. Romilda Vane.

"Alright Ginny?" She asked but didn't stop for an answer. "We've all just been having loads of fun downstairs. Michael Corner tried to get into the common room, using one of his Gryffindor mates. Turns out its not just the passwords keeping the other houses out. His arm blistered before he'd even got the other half of his body through the door!" This was the kind of thing Ginny would normally loved to have seen, but tonight she just wasn't interested.

"Great!" she said willing her to go away so she could get Hermione out as fast as possible.

"So are you coming down? All the lads are asking where you are. Hoping for something now that Deans out of the picture I s'pose" she said looking angry at Ginny as if she had just suggested it.. "Well as long as its not Harry Potter!" she added along with a fake laugh. "See you later." She walked out of the room with the kind of confident aura that always hung around her. Vane was indeed the perfect name for her, thought Ginny as she hurried over to help Hermione out from under the bed.

Hermione shoved on her clothes while Ginny ushered her out of the room silently. "See you tomorrow" she whispered. Hermione turned, smiled apologetically and ran down the stairs. Her head swam with thoughts and regret.

"And I suppose you think its quite alright to keep me waiting do you!" exclaimed that fat lady. "Password please."

"Sorry I was, I…"Hermione trailed off as she replayed last night over and over in her head. "Pink Patronus"

"Thank you!" said the fat lady not sounding remotely thankful. "In you go then." Embarrassment flooded Hermione's body as all she could do was to step though the hole.

Rated: M


End file.
